


Search It Up

by StrangeNoodle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Professor Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoodle/pseuds/StrangeNoodle
Summary: Yuuri starts to work as a professor teaching Japanese at a university.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I'm only in highschool so I don't much about being in a University  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

"First day, are you excited?" Victor half-mumbled to Yuuri as he glanced to the mirror. Yuuri stood ready in something like a mix between being casual and formal. His nervousness clearly showed.

"I guess." Yuuri responded fiddling with his sleeve for no real reason. More to find something to distract him. Victor simply smiled and moved his hands to let them land on Yuuri's own.

"Don't forget to breathe, Yuuri." His voice was much more clear as he was becoming much more awake. "You'll be fine." Yuuri took in a breath soon letting it go.

"I know." Victor smiled at that. He moved forward from resting in Yuuri's shoulder to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't forget that."

"I won't." It was Yuuri's turn to smile.

Victor chuckled, "I honestly don't know why you're not excited. I mean, you're a college professor of all things! You're making me feel old." He stepped back and let go of Yuuri to dramatically twirl, putting his hand to his heart. Yuuri turned around to watch him. "My Yuuri going off to college, how time flies by so fast!"

"Dramatic as ever, I see."

"Of course."

"Well, not to be dramatic or anything, but we're both going to be late if you don't get ready now."

Victor faked a pout before he obliged to Yuuri's demands.

~

Yuuri skidded to a stop as he slammed open the door. He was honestly late on his first day. What an amazing start. He'd put the blame on Victor for being dramatic as hell but he was currently preoccupied with all the students in the class looking straight at him.

He stood silent for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I'm quite sorry for being late." The entire class immediately replied that it was fine. Surprising him greatly.

~

"Do you think he's single? God, I hope."

"I doubt it. A guy like that definitely is taken."

"Let me dream Kyle."

"Well I'm sorry to be a buzzkill but, Sarah, didn't you see his face when he checked his phone?"

"No."

"His face lit up the way only a lovestruck teenager's face would." Kyle leaned back into the bench, sighing.

"Oh my god, Kyle, look there he is!" Sarah pointed at Yuuri walking out of the building. The two followed his steps. He seemed to be on his phone with the look Kyle had just described. "You were right, Kyle." Sarah stated awed looking back at Kyle for just a second.

Yuuri seemed to have answered a phone call when she turned back. He seemed annoyed then, looking ready to start yelling but knowing full well he was in public. They kept watching as he basically sprinted to the parking lot and getting in a car.

"What do you think happened?" Sarah questioned turning back to Kyle.

"Something drastic because the only reason, I feel, that he would be that mad is because of something big."

~

"Are you actually kidding me?" Yuuri questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Victor whined. Yuuri was about ready to break his phone. Maybe even slap his head against the wheel.

"How the hell did you break the coffee maker?"

"I don't know! But now, all I know is that it won't work!"

Yuuri sighed, "You know, I'm honestly not surprised by this point."

"Is that bad?"

"I honestly have no idea."

~

After about a month, Yuuri felt more comfortable.  
Teaching Japanese was easy enough. The hardest thing about it was the fact that 30 or so students were all staring at him.

"So, now that it's been a week, it's time for a group project." He could hear some in the class groan which only made him smile. He too was once one who really didn't want to socialize in class. "Don't worry, it's not too bad. All you have to do is find a partner and I'll tell you the next step in a minute." He saw the students brighten up. "Alright, go." As the students basically ran to each other and some awkwardly greeting eachlother, Yuuri checked his phone. He immediately went red at what he saw. "Damnit Victor." He mumbled.

"Who's Victor?" A girl towards the front asked. He looked up not having noticed the class had gone quiet to look at him.

"Oh, that's my husband." He said passively, putting down his phone. "Now," He took a deep breath. "The group project!"

~

"Did you see how disappointed everyone looked?"

"So were you!"

"I know but the fact that everyone was is weird!" Sarah retaliated. "Why aren't you?"

"Oh, I am." Kyle sighed. "I'm just more interested in the mystery that is our teacher. Though I am very disappointed. In fact, I'm going to go cry in my room in a bit but that's nothing." He pointed to some girl walking by. They both recognized her from the class. She was the most dedicated of anyone in the class room. "Jenny, over there, she's been hit hard."

"I don't care about her. Let her drown in her own tears for all I care."

"Now, is that a way to talk about a classmate?" Both were suddenly interrupted by the one and only Yuuri who held a playful smile.

"Well, it's not my fault she's crying over the stupid fact that you're married." Sarah spilled. She soon realized what she had said. Her eyes went wide. Even wider at the fact that Yuuri laughed.

"You think I didn't notice?" His smile went to a smirk. "How could I not notice people give me those eyes that teenage fangirls have when they see their idol?" His change in tone caught the two students off guard. He seemed confident and even a bit arrogant. "I'm actually used to it."

"Why does that make too much sense?" Kyle mumbled.

"Anyway, I have to get going see you two on Monday!" Yuuri waved goodbye and walked away.

"He's hiding something."

~

About two months had passed and Yuuri had finally gotten enough sleep for once to actually function normally. Being a teacher was really tiring. It just happened to be his day off too. He and Victor were just improvising by watching movies on tv. Though, Yuuri was feeling more like he wanted to do something on this particular day. It was nice and sunny too.

"Vitya."

"Hm?"

"Let's do something today."

"Like what?" Victor turned his head to Yuuri with curiosity.

"I don't know, maybe walk around town."

"Sounds like a good idea." Victor smiled.

~

The couple walked into the nearest coffee shop after struggling to get up for about two hours. Who knew a couch could get so comfortable after the mention physical activity.

Anyway, Yuuri ordered his simple cup of coffee and stood to wait for Victor who was ordering possibly the most intricate cup of coffee known to mankind.

"You might as well order the whole menu." Yuuri told him once he was done.

"I once did."

"You have no control."

"I'm aware."

The two got their coffee not too long after and sat down.

"You know what, Victor?" Yuuri leaned back into his chair and smiled fondly as if remembering a distant memory.

"What?"

"I like teaching Japanese here."

"That's good!"

"Yeah, the students are great." He smirked. "Having crushes on me and all..." Yuuri wasn't one to brag but he was one to mess with Victor. He almost laughed when Victor choked on his coffee.

"What?"

"Yeah, you should see the way some of them look at me." Yuuri took a sip of coffee. "It reminded me of how you used to look at me while I would skate." He studied Victor for a few seconds. He showed nothing but Yuuri could definitely tell Victor's slight jealousy. His smirk grew at this and he continued. "You should've seen them when they found out that I was married. It was the same look you have now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victor seemed to snap out of it.

"You're jealous."

"I am not."

"Whatever you say." Yuuri rolled his eyes.

~

"Wait," Sarah stopped Kyle as they walked along the street. She looked into the window of the coffee shop. "Is that Katsuki-sensei?" Kyle followed suit, looking along with her. There they found Yuuri talking to some guy.

"I guess it is."

"Who's he talking to?"

"Hell if I know."

"Let's go in."

"But-" Sarah had already gone in before he could finish. He groaned but went in anyway. After getting a water, he sat down with Sarah who had already been intensely looking over to Yuuri. Kyle found himself looking over too.

"Do you think that's his husband?" Sarah questioned looking away from the couple for a moment.

"Probably."

"Dammit he's hot too."

"Sarah, don't you think this is a bit much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't we, like, stalking him?"

"No."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm blind."

"Kyle, look around, half the class is in here." He looked around for a moment spotted quite a few others looking over to Yuuri.

"How did I not realize that?"

"Guess you are blind."

"Sarah, I swear I will-" He was cut off by the door to the shop slamming open and a group of people rushing in. They were chattering amongst themselves before slowly making their way to Yuuri and the other guy.

Both Kyle and Sarah's jaws dropped when the couple started signing the papers that were shoved at them like it was normal. They even took some pictures. The group soon left and the two returned back to their conversation like it was nothing. The room stayed silent for a moment.

"What the fuck?" Someone said interrupting the silence.

~

"Alright, midterms are coming up soon." Time was sure flying by. Everything had kind of become routine. "Based off of what I saw from the test from last week, you are all probably going to be fine. Though I suggest you do the review I sent you all." The class semi-groaned.

Suddenly, the door banged open.

"Katsudon!" Yuuri could only sighed at the sight of the blond teen.

"What Yuri?" He answered in Russian in case of anything important happened to come up.

"I need your help with something." Yuuri quickly looked over to his curious class then back to Yuri. He quickly pushed Yuri out the door following behind and shut the door.

"What do you need help with?"

"My hair, I just can't braid it right." The blond scowled at himself.

Yuuri chuckled, "Alright, hold still." The blond turned around to let Yuuri start. "How has training with Victor been?" Yuuri tugged at the strands lightly.

"Fine. The old geezer won't shut up about anything and everything."

"Yeah, he's like that."

"He keeps talking about you and how proud he is."

"That's expected."

"It's annoying."

"If you want, I can get him to stop."

"Please."

"Alright, done!"

"Good." Yuri stepped away. "See you later asshole."

"Bye!" Yuuri smiled and stepped back into the class room. Every student gathered in the corner and they all looked back to him.

"Katsuki-sensei, I have a question." One girl stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"Why have you never mentioned that you were a world famous Ice skater?"

"Oh." He was purely confused. Not at the question just at the fact that none of them had the idea to search him up. "It never came up. Plus, I thought at least one of you would think to search me up."

"I fucking knew I should've done that!" Sarah spoke up.

"Shutup and sit down." Kyle casually said to her.

"I agree." Yuuri said without much thought. In seconds, everyone sat down. "Now back to the lesson."


	2. pizza time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor shows up and there's pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to keep you all waiting for so long but my brain just wanted to kill me on the inside by ruining my inspiration   
> but here u go!

Yuuri was in the middle of his sentence when the door opened. In came Victor looking as flashy as ever. The $2,000 sunglasses shined from the light and Yuuri could only roll his eyes.

"Victor what are you doing?" The entire class looked back and forth between the both of them. They stopped at Victor as he slipped off his too expensive sunglasses.

"You said I could come visit you at work!" He said excitedly.

"I said maybe." The class looked back to Yuuri.

"Well, too late now isn't it?" Back to Victor.

"You're still at the door so, no, it's not too late."

"You're so harsh." Victor gave a fake pout.

"You know what?" Victor had won. "Fine." Yuuri sighed. "Just sit in the back and promise me not that you won't distract the class."

"Alright!" Victor happily padded over the back. The class' eyes following him. Yuuri cleared his throat getting the class to look back to the front.

"Anyway," He looked at Victor for a few seconds before shifting his eyes back to the class. "Back to the lesson."

~

"Holy shit he's hot." Kyle whispered over to Sarah. Neither of them were really paying attention to the work they were supposed to be doing, more looking at Victor.

"I know! How is this possible?" They stared intensely as that would get them an answer. Suddenly, Victor looked over and smiled at them. Kyle right then and there almost fell out of his seat. That immediately grabbed Yuuri's attention.

"What's going on back there?"

"N-nothing!" Sarah stuttered out.

"They keep staring at me." Victor said.

"Oh, alright." Yuuri went back to what he was doing. Both Kyle and Sarah were stunned. They looked to Victor who was all the same. He looked almost offended. He glanced over at the other two with an indescribable look of pain with a strained smile. 

Suddenly, a loud thud grabbed their attention. Yuuri had apparently slammed a big stack of papers onto his table.

"I finished grading your group research projects." He cleared his throat. I know it's been a month and I know I probably wasted paper printing them all out but I did it for a reason." There was no doubt that anyone in that room-not even Victor-had ever seen such a wicked grin appear on Yuuri's face. "Writing it all in Japanese was only the first part to it. Anyone in this class can write in Japanese. Part two is that you have to read what you wrote aloud." Everyone understood the grin right then.

A few groaned. Others whined. Victor laughed.

~

"I didn't know you were such a cruel teacher."

"I didn't know you were going to show up." Yuuri said slamming the car door shut. "How did you even get here?" 

"I walked." Victor locked in his seatbelt. "It was nice."

"God, you're lucky that we live nearby." 

"Are you saying I'm getting old?"

"To put it frankly..." Yuuri too locked in his seatbelt and slipped the keys into the ignition. He looked at Victor. "Yes."

"You wound me." 

"Well, I am cruel when I want to be." Yuuri smiled, turning the keys. The car coming to life. "So where's Yuri?"

"At home."

"Oh good, so we have time."

"Time for what?"

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

~

"Sarah, I think that man cured my depression." Kyle said as he ate his slice of pizza.

"What depression?"

"It's a figure of speech." Kyle sassed. 

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me, young lady." He put on his best impression of a sitcom dad. 

"Don't you 'whatever' me, Nikiforov." Sarah's laugh was interrupted by an oddly familiar voice.Both turned and found their professor, turned around and talking to his husband. "This is food we're talking about."

"Oh shit." Kyle whispered. He leaned forward on the table to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks, nearly knocking over his plate of pizza in the process. Sarah doing the same but nearly falling out of her chair. Especially when Victor noticed them sitting there and watching.

"Hey Yuuri, aren't those two from your class?" Both students were ready to faint as their professor turned to them.

"Oh, Sarah and Kyle!" Yuuri smiled.

"This man is going to kill me." Kyle muttered to Sarah. 

"Didn't expect to see you two here." The two walked over to the two students. 

"Well, honestly, we didn't expect to see you here at our favorite pizza joint." Kyle nervously laughed and sat back. 

"It's your favorite?" Yuuri's face lit up and his smile widened. "Then it must be good." 

"What is happening?" Kyle questioned as Yuuri ran over to order leaving Victor in his place. 

"Yuuri has a massive boner for pizza." Victor smiled. "Ever since he lived in Detroit, he's been trying to find a pizza joint that could rival that of his favorite."

"I don't know what's stranger, you saying 'boner' or our professor having a pizza fetish." Sarah spoke up. 

Victor laughed, "I like you two." 

~

The three watched as Yuuri practically sucked in an entire process pizza like a vacuum. The look of pure joy on his face in the process.

"Yuuri, slow down." Victor warned. "You might choke."

"Fight me." Was Yuuri's response. Determination filling his face as he issued the warning as a challenge.

"Is he always like this?" Sarah asked with concern.

"No." Victor looked at her. "He just likes the pizza."

"Amazing..." She muttered. Watching Yuuri shove nearly an entire slice into his mouth.

"You should see him with pork cutlet bowls." Victor smiled fondly, looking back over to Yuuri. "Make sure to save some for Yurio, dear."

Yuuri swallowed, "I know."

"Who's Yurio?" Kyle spoke up.

"The angry Russian teen that shows up during class sometimes."

"That's where he goes?" Victor gasped.

"Yeah, I kept forgetting to tell you."

"How dare-"

"You aren't any better, Victor.

"Fight me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is going to appear next


End file.
